The Mistake
by Triforce Knight
Summary: When a thief, Honest (that's his name), accidently becomes the Hero of Time, what act of chaos will befall Hyrule? Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Torn down, revised, and back in buisness!  
  
The Mistake By Triforce Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Zelda characters or places, nor do I own Schala, she comes from another game I like to play. I do own the character Honest, however, I do not own his name, his name comes from my good friend Music, so if you don't like it well tough.  
  
What if the Hero of Time was a thief?  
  
Prologue: Link has traveled across Hyrule fighting bravely against minions that were unleashed by the evil Gerudo thief Gannondorf. For his acts of bravery he has received the three Spiritual Stones: the Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire. He has also received the Ocarina of Time from Princess Zelda while she was escaping Hyrule Castle from none other than Gannondorf. He is now on his way to the Temple of Time to gain the Master Sword and the divine relic, the Triforce. Meanwhile, a thief, Honest, who is about Link's age, is escaping the castle guards for stealing a bag of rupees.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I can't believe Zelda is really gone," Link thought to himself while the breeze blew through his yellow hair as tears in his blue eyes began to blur his eyesight. Suddenly he heard a guard yell, "Stop, thief!"  
  
He looked up only to see something gray as something bumped into him, then all he saw was black.  
  
"Ooooooooowwwwwwww" groans a sandy haired, green (almost emerald) eyed, pale faced, ten-year old boy. He heard the guard yell after him again, so he jumped behind the nearest crate.  
  
"Hey, Honest, what are you doing behind that crate" came the voice of a young girl.  
  
Uuuuuhhhh, hiding" he replied as he looked around the crate only to see a girl about his age that had light blue hair, that was tied back into a ponytail, warm blue eyes, and ears that went into fine points at the top. She was wearing a lavender dress that had a blue belt with a golden buckle that looked like a dragon that hung loosely around her slim waist.  
  
"What are you doing here Schala" he asked not knowing what her reply would be.  
  
Suddenly, her warm eyes turned to icy blue, "Waiting for you to take me to the Temple of Time like you promised yesterday, now let's go" she replied with a tone that made him shiver, and with that she grabbed his wrist and started to drag him toward the temple.  
  
"But, I'm not really dressed to go to the temple today." He said, looking at the dirt stains on his tunic.  
  
"I don't care, your coming with me because you promised"  
  
When they got there, Schala kneeled on the platform at the entrance and started to pray. Knowing that this would take awhile, Honest decided to look around the temple (even though there was hardly anything in there). He walked over to the altar on the other side of the temple, wondering if anything interesting was on it. At first he didn't see anything, but when he got closer he noticed three hollows and an inscription that read:  
  
Place the three Spiritual Stones here, And with the Ocarina of Time, Play the Song of Time, To open the Doors of Time  
  
Suddenly, he heard Schala's voice call out, "Honest, let's go!"  
  
"I'll be along in a minute" he replied, still in trance.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something vibrate against his side. He looked down at his sack and saw that it was glowing blue. He opened it and said in a shocked tone, "Hey, this isn't mine!"  
  
The sack's contents were three gems and a musical instrument that was glowing blue and vibrating. He picked it up and noticed a song etched into the side of it. Curiosity got to him so he started to play it (don't ask me how he knew to play it). The three gems started to glow and mysteriously transported themselves to the three hollows, and at the same moment the carved wall opened.  
  
"...OOOOOOOOOkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy, that was just a little freaky" he said to himself, but walked down the new corridor anyway (right now I don't know whether he's curious or wants to steal whatever is at the end of the corridor), only to find some steps and a sword in a pedestal at the top of it.  
  
"Whoa, that is one kick@$$ sword" he told himself. He walked up the steps and (not knowing that it is the Master Sword) pulled the sword out of the pedestal only to hear strange music and this man say, "Gee hee hee. Good, good, you have led me to the Triforce. Thanks kid" and with that he laughed a freaky little laugh, then everything went black.  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda characters, places, or objects, but I do have Honest, and this wonderful plot (Please have mercy! If you have ANY ideas, please let me know!).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Link, Link, awaken Link, the Hero of Time..... *@&$ it Link! Wake up!" comes this mysterious voice.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, who is this Link everyone keeps talking about" asked Honest as he opened his eyes only to see an old, fat guy standing in front of him.  
  
"I am Rayru, the Sage of Light, and it is your destiny to save Hyrule Link."  
  
[Oh no! Link must have been that boy I bumped into, and now I'm stuck with his destiny. Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, if I ask nicely, maybe he'll let me look for him.] Honest thought to himself. "Look this is just a mistake, you see I'm not Link, my name is Honest."  
  
"If you're not Link, then what the %$#@ are you doing here?!"  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault! I bumped into Link when I was running from the guards because I stole a bag of rupees."  
  
"Great, the new Hero of Time is a thief, all living things are as good as dead."  
  
"Hey, this wasn't my........... what do you mean new Hero of Time?"  
  
"Well, as destiny has it, if Link doesn't pull out the Master Sword, then he isn't the Hero of Time.  
  
"So this means that I have to save ALL of Hyrule from this guy that has this freaky music and a weird laugh?"  
  
"Pretty much, yes."  
  
"Okay, where do I go first?"  
  
"Well, here's a map of Hyrule." Rayru says as he hands Honest a piece of paper, Honest looks at the map. His face suddenly becomes very pale.  
  
"Oh $#&%! I HAVE TO SAVE ALL OF THIS?" he screamed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, you FAT, STUPID *^%#^@! WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"  
  
"Farewell, and good luck!" Rayru said quickly as he teleported Honest back to the Temple of Time.  
  
When Honest reaches the ground to the Temple of Time, he says out loud "What am I going to do now? I don't even know where to start, and why has everything got so dark........is it just me, or does the temple look smaller than the last time I saw it?"  
  
"Maybe I can be of some help. I have been waiting for you Hero of Time" Came this mysterious voice behind him. Honest turned around to see a boy with blond hair, and red eyes. His clothing was very strange. He was wearing blue pants, a faded white tunic with the crest of the Shiekah on it, and he had bandages wrapped around his head that made his eyes and bits of his hair visible.  
  
"I have been waiting for you Hero of Time. I am Shiek, survivor of the Shiekah. When I see you standing there, you look like the true Hero. Throughout the land of Hyrule there are five temples: One in a deep forest. One inside a volcano. One in a vast lake. One inside the goddess of the sand. One in the house of the dead. To defeat the King of Evil, you must help the sages of these temples. The Sage of Forest is waiting for you, I suggest you go there at once."  
  
"Okay, you haven't answered my last question though." Honest said.  
  
Sheik sighed and pulls a mirror out of nowhere (Is it just me, or does it seem like a lot of things in stories come and go to nowhere? Where is nowhere anyway? What's your opinion?). Honest looked in the mirror and gasped. Instead of being ten years old, he was seventeen years old, and he liked how he looked. His hair was chin length, and evenly cut. His eyes were still an emerald green, but they had a small tint of blue in them (Very nice if you ask me). Instead of his arms being thin from not eating right, they were well muscled. He had grown a foot, at least. His voice was a deep, rich voice, which could melt a girl's heart no matter what he said. His gray tunic had been resized to fit him, and was actually clean. He now wore white breeches, and had gauntlets that started at his elbows, and ended at the start of his fingers.  
  
Honest ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Shiek. Shiek had started to back away and he threw a Deku Nut at Honest's feet and disappeared.  
  
"Wait," Honest yelled, "How do I get to the Forest Temple." When there was no answer, he sighed and said, "I guess I have to figure it out myself," and with that he left the Temple of Time.  
  
Another cliffhanger. BWAHAHAHA! R+R! I'm back, and I'm going to pay a little bit more attention to this story, okay? Tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome. 


	3. Chapter 3

My gosh! I'm going to update this?! It's crazy! However, so am I!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Triforce Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda characters, places, or plots.  
  
When we last left Honest, he was heading to the Lost Woods to "help" the Sage of Forest. However, right now he is on his way to Lon Lon Ranch for a horse. When he walked in, a guy with a face not even a mother could love, dressed in a purplish-pink tunic and white pants.  
  
"People in town think that I cheated Talon out of the ranch, but I, the hard-working Ingo am a better rancher than that fool Talon will ever be. Let me tell you a secret, the great Gannondorf recognized my talent..."  
  
"Yak yak yak. Is that all you do?"  
  
"I'M NOT FINSHED, YOU LITTLE F*&%'IN $@#^@+-!"  
  
"I DON'T REALLY GIVE A *#@&," Honest finished throwing a punch at Ingo, resulting in the rancher biting his arm.  
  
"You won't get far by attacking all the people you meet," a sarcastic female voice chimed from the roof of the barn.  
  
Turning, the two men saw a girl, about fifteen, with lime green hair, hazel eyes, wearing a teal tunic, and purple leggings, and ruby red boots, sitting on the roof. In one swift movement, she went from the roof to the ground right next to Honest. She leaned close to him, and whispered, "I have a full proof plan to get some horses."  
  
She walked over to Ingo, and a few seconds later, Ingo was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, with a nice lump growing on his forehead. The girl stood there with a quarterstaff in her hands. The next thing Honest knew, the gates were blown open. He walked over to a mare whose coat was flaming red, while her tail and mane were white.  
  
When he reached the mare, she ran away from him, making him follow her, around, and around, and around the fenced in area. The girl, who was on an electric blue gelding sighed, and made the horse move in front of the mare, just long enough for Honest to get on the mare, which promptly resulted in the Mare throwing Honest.  
  
Suddenly, the voice of Malon, daughter of Talon, called to them, "Epona, let the poor boy ride you for heaven's sake."  
  
"Boy," Honest muttered hotly, "I'll show her what a boy can do," he finished, trying to charge the horse, Epona, toward Malon, but a force field-like thing stopped him, the girl glaring at him.  
  
"What did I just tell you?"  
  
"Kill the girl. Kill the girl."  
  
The girl (not Malon) sighed, whispered something, and the next thing Honest knew, he was on Epona, next to the girl, and riding away from the ranch, towards Kariko Village.  
  
"Who are you," Honest asked the girl.  
  
"I'm your guardian angel," was her reply.  
  
"But I thought that a fairy was the Hero of Time's guardian angel."  
  
"Unfortunately, there were none left to guide you."  
  
***** Earlier, In the Lost Woods*****  
  
Mido, leader of the Kokiri, looked around for his fairy. He found it, along with quite a few fairies, de-winged and cooking in a skillet*.  
  
*****Now, On Hyrule Field*****  
  
The girl was munching on something in a little bag.  
  
"What are you eating?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Any good?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Okay, who are you again?"  
  
"Do you want the truth, or do want something that sounds right but is a bunch of bull?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"Okay. Boy for a thief, you really want to hear a lot of truth."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Alright. I'm actually not a real person. I'm a figment of your imagination, in order for you to understand things more clearly, however, don't rely on me too much, because I won't always help you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I'm just a priestess to the Temple of Light, but this isn't my actual costume. I just wanted to make an impression, here to help you on your way."  
  
"Okay, and why are we going to the Village?"  
  
"I'll tell you in due time."  
  
*To all you fairy lovers, please don't flame me, because I love fairies too, but you have to remember what Navi was like in the game.  
  
This is all for this chapter! BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE! 


End file.
